Phoenix DXD
by Ediros
Summary: Phoenix arrives in Highschool DXD universe. Let's just hope he does not go Supernova, when some idiot devil tries to get him into the peerage... Welp, they are doomed I suppose.


Darkness, a pure undiluted darkness, one that made even Nightstalker look bright in comparison. He didn't know how long it lasted, being trapped here, his core keeping him alive all this time. For the Phoenix, an infant to the stars first created by the Keeper of the Light, it was a fate worse than death, he already experienced it after all. Not able to do anything, nothing to provide sunrays to, noone who needed help of a star given shape. His Icarus' dive could not find a way out, his fire spirits could not do a thing, his sunbeam only managed to make small ripples in the void, he couldn't escape. Yet, for what's it worth, he was glad that he managed to fight alongside his allies during Battle of the Ancients, even if he wouldn't be able to experience the end of the conflict by himself. Just as he was ready to accept his fate for the upcoming millennia, if not longer, something happened. A light the size of a candle appeared in the darkness.

It was small, fragile, fading away. Yet even from his position, he could sense it's divine power, he could see how much life was left in it. It wouldn't last, not if he left it by himself. He wouldn't allow it. He turned his body towards it, embracing it with his fiery wings, before casting his ultimate ability and bringing it inside with him, known as Supernova. The darkness exploded in blinding flash of light, as the sun manifested it's primary form, a giant flaming ball of fire, millions the size of a planet. It was too much, the darkness fought hard trying to put it down, but not able to accomplish it. In it's despair, it created a massive black hole bringing it inside, the sun failing to withstand the pull of the celestial object. And not second later, Phoenix disappeared along with the light.

What happened next was a like a someone tried to crush him from every direction, the same kind of way Enigma's black hole did. Yet, not even it could destroy his sun during Battle of the Ancients. Just like during that time, he preserved, his power fighting against the power of gravity. When the black hole ended, he found himself in space, thousands of suns, planets in every direction. Too far to be affected by the Supernova. He was relieved by that. As the Supernova came to end, resulting in massive explosion, he could feel his vitality being restored and the being brought inside with him as well. Unfortunately, it seemed like fate was not kind towards it.

While he managed to keep it from dying, he couldn't restore it's full vitality. Not because he was too weak, or didn't want to, but because the being was too damaged. It was like someone torn it apart, leaving only a fraction behind. Just like Supernova could bring back even gods from the brink of the dead, it could not restore all their power as evidenced when he used Supernova to save Zeus. Not even he could merge something as powerful as the ancients, which Zet used to be a part of. Still, with this the being was no longer fading away just as quickly, which was comforting. However, it still needed energy to survive. So he brought it inside his core and let it rest.

He felt warmth in his core, being able to help someone, even just a little, just like the sun was supposed to. He looked around the cosmos, looking for where he could be and whether or not the Battle of the Ancients was still going on, but to his surprise, he couldn't see it. In fact, this whole universe felt different, alien, foreign, like it didn't belong here. He felt unease build up in his core, before shaking it off and deciding to see it for himself, whether it was true or not. He turned towards the nearest star and began moving multiple times the speed of light, breaking the laws of physics in it's wake. He dived inside it, hoping to talk to his fellow Phoenix only to find nothing. The Sun was not sapient, in fact, it was nothing more than a matter slowly burning itself out.

That gave him a pause, panic beginning to settle in as he connected the dots. However, he had to be sure, he had to be certain if the Sun he met was just an exception or not. With his mind made up, he flew away, with a now goal in mind. It didn't take long, a few human days from planet worth. He was able to check over one thousand suns, all of them not sapient. For the very first time in his life Phoenix was completely alone. No Keeper of the Light, no Enigma, no Chaos Knight or even IO or anyone he ever knew. He couldn't sense them, which was absurd, since they were four primary elementals that kept the universe in one piece. If one of them died, the whole universe would have followed soon after. It brought a bit of pain to his core, before he managed to calm himself down and get it under control. It wasn't the first time he was alone. For the many billions of years, he created suns similar to him, filling the cosmos with his siblings, the task granted by his predecessors, who were created by the Keeper of the Light. If there truly weren't other stars like him, he would make them. With a new resolve in his core, he got down to work.

Finding desolate spot in galaxy, where the sun would be safe, he once again triggered the Supernova. This time, the being in his core, wouldn't gain anything from it, but as long as it was inside him, it would be able to absorb his energy. As the Supernova ended he found himself face to face with another phoenix. The two were similar, but different. They were both phoenixes of the same size, but their forms took different shapes. The beaks were different, wings and tail as well. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, flames dancing between them, communicating in their own language with screeches. When all was said and done, his fellow phoenix began it's cycle of life and rebirth, searing off into the deep cosmos, a relief flowing through his core.

"...What...happened…?" Phoenix heard coming from the being inside his core. It seemed lost, confused, so he decided to help. Sending his thoughts through his core, he established communication with the being.

"You were lost in the darkness, fading away, before I found you," He explained, while the being seemed even more lost trying to figure where it was.

"Where am I? Who or perhaps what are you? Were you the one to help me?" It asked.

"You are located inside my core and regarding your other questions. My name is Icarus, I am a phoenix. I managed to save you from disappearing," He answered.

"...I see… In that case, you have my gratitude. I don't know if I can ever repay you for the act of kindness you have done for me, but I vow to make it up to you one way or another," The being answered.

"If that is what you want, I won't stop you. However, I would like to know what kind of being are you? I can feel diving power coming from you, but you feel different from the likes of Zeus or Mars," Phoenix asked.

"So, you have already meet them. That makes it simpler, I am God of the Bible, the Christian God," He replied. Or at least the Phoenix assumed it was he. He couldn't tell.

"I am afraid I have never heard of you before. However, for the time being is there a place you belong to? A place where you can rest perhaps? As it is, your body seems torn apart, only a fraction of it left," Phoenix explained, while the God lost itself in it's thoughts.

"There is, but you have to find a planet named Earth, do you know of it?" The God asked.

"I am afraid, I do not. How does it look like?" Phoenix asked, before the God described it in highest detail.

The Phoenix looked around, his eyesight allowing him to find the place even in space, before he found his target. Turning towards it, he activated Icarus' dive, accelerating towards it. He could feel the awe coming from the being inside his core as he soared the galaxy. A part of his vitality was sacrificed, but a Heart of Torasque quickly regenerated the damage. If there was any consolation of this whole thing was the fact, that he still had his items with him, hidden inside his core.

"Is there something wrong?" Phoenix asked, curious about the emotions it felt through their connection.

"No, it's just the fact, that I have never met a creature such as yourself. The fact that you managed to save me from death, makes it even more impressive," He explained, while the Phoenix shrugged.

"Think nothing of it," He replied and the two sat in silence. The God of the Bible was content with simply watching the galaxy and his newfound companion that he couldn't decipher. He could feel incredible power coming from him, capable of massive destruction, yet not feeling malicious or evil. In fact, he would go as far as to say, the warmth he felt inside the core of the being reminded him of the sun, bringing life and warmth to those it shined upon. It was a new experience, but not unpleasant in the slightest.

* * *

It didn't take long, until Phoenix found himself hovering above the planet Earth. It was filled with lifeforms of many different kinds. With the highest populations of humanoid creatures, similar to Drow Ranger. However, they seemed different from the archer. He was puzzled by it, but most importantly, he had no clue how to interact with the people down on the planet. He couldn't speak their language or understand their writing, it was too different from the ones he saw back home.

"Is there something wrong, my friend?" The God asked, feeling a bit worried about his companion.

"In a way yes, I can not speak any of the languages or even read them for that matter, they are different from the ones I saw before," Phoenix answered.

"...I see. In that case, I may be able to help. If you allow me I can give you an ability that will allow you to speak and understand any language you ever come across. Would like me to do so?" He asked, while Phoenix nodded. Then using a bit of energy he had left, he let some of his power flow to the phoenix, to his core, which accepted it. He could feel it settling down inside his being and with a bit of smile he thanked the God.

Once that was out of the way, the God explained that in order to get to his domain, they needed to open a portal to the sixth Heaven. In order to do so, he had to borrow some of the power of his companion, which was willing to do so. The God of the Bible, focused his power, drawing upon the power of the star and forging a gate made out of pure light, similar to the one that lead to Heaven's entrance. The act was taxing, but it thanks to Icarus' help he managed to do it. The gate swung open, a white whirlpool of energy swirling inside it. Preparing himself mentally, lowering the temperature of his core to not set something on fire by accident, the two entered the portal, which closed behind them as soon as they went in.

The Heaven itself was different from anything Phoenix had ever seen before in his life. It looked like a place sitting above the clouds with a bright white ceiling high overhead. There were multiple white stone paths and stone buildings, which appeared to be floating. However, that wasn't important. Instead, two relatively powerful beings were now standing in front of him, in what looked like a giant white dome. The first one was a handsome looking mas with long blond hair and green eyes. He had twelve golden wings growing from his back, a red robe with gold cross on the front of a white alb. He also possessed golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head. The second one was extremely beautiful woman with a curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure.

The two seemed surprised by his sudden entrance, though neither of them seemed openly hostile towards his. In fact, the more he looked at them, the more he was certain that they were kind beings. It was something he learned after watching over many different beings and Battle of the Ancients.

"That is unusual, may I ask how did you get here, mister phoenix?" Michael asked.

"My name is Icarus and I would like to apologize for coming in unannounced. However, it was the decision of my companion, so I hope that you can forgive us for this transgression," He replied, while the angel nodded.

"I see, oh, where are my manners? I am Michael, the leader of the angels and this here is my fellow Seraphim, Gabriel," Michael introduced the two.

"It is a pleasure to meet you mister Icarus. But, I am afraid I can't see your companion, is he here with you today?" Gabriel asked, while the Phoenix nodded.

Standing on the white stone, he brought his wings forward and began feeding energy to his companion, who took it as a sign and began moving away from his core. He could see a small ball of light slowly drifting away from his chest before it settled on the tips of his feathers. That caused a reaction, as the two Seraphim rushed forward, both of them kneeling on the either side of the ball.

"Father…," The two muttered, tears of joy and disbelief running down their beautiful faces as they brought the light to themselves, like parents caring for their offspring. Seeing this, Phoenix felt good about his decision. He was about to leave, only to notice the portal was gone. Turning his head back towards the angels, he noticed that they were looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, the two shaking their heads in response. What happened next was unexpected, but not entirely unpleasant. Gabriel walked up to him, knelt and embraced him, whispering 'thank you' all over again. He had no clue how to act in these circumstances, so he returned the hug and the two stayed like this for a minute, before she decided to break it and walked back to Michael's side.

"I don't know how you brought the Father back, but you have Heaven's eternal gratitude. If there ever comes time when you need something, let us know. We can never pay you back for this miracle, but we will try our hardest," Michael said, while Phoenix nodded in response.

"You are welcome," He replied. Bringing smile upon their faces. "Now, can you point me towards the exit? I would hate to be a bother."

That brought surprise to them, especially Gabriel, who seemed sad, judging by her response. "You wouldn't be a bother, we would be most gracious, if you decided to stay with us as a sign of our hospitality," She replied.

"She is right, please, no need to be modest, it's the least we can do," Michael added.

The phoenix shook his head, before sighing internally. "I appreciate your kindness, but I am afraid I have to decline. There are many other things I would like to see with my own eyes. If I stay here, I won't be able to help anyone else that might need it," He replied.

The two frowned slightly, before finally giving in. "Very well, we won't insist. Gabriel here will lead you to the exit and open the portal for you. She will also guarantee your safety. And if you ever need our help give us a sign and we will come. Take care, friend," Michael said, while the Gabriel nodded and she gestured Phoenix to follow her. As the two flew in tandem, he could see angels looking at him, but he ignored them, especially when Gabriel simply said that he was a guest and not to be harmed. It didn't take long until they arrived at the entrance of Heaven, causing quite a stir. However, Gabriel kept it under control and the gate opened wide. He turned around to say his goodbyes, only for the angel to kneel in front of him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. That stopped him for a moment, since he had never experienced anything like this before. It felt like his core just skipped a beat from that simple action.

"Please come again and visit," She said and patted him on the head. It was so pleasant, he couldn't help but let out a chirp of satisfaction from his core, which the angel giggled at. Spreading his wings out, he nodded his head towards her, before flying away, leaving the Heaven behind.

* * *

**Well, here is my idea of an interesting Highschool DXD crossover, featuring Phoenix, a star given shape. This idea has been on my head for quite some time, since I found it fascinating. Especially since supernova removes almost all debuffs (with few exceptions), restoring the phoenix and a single hero to full strength. (REBIRTH)**

**However, I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GOING THROUGH WITH IT. There are multiple reasons for that. One, I would have to read about Issei getting his undeserved harem, when he should have been castrated at the start of the series or just died and be replaced with someone who doesn't make me want to strangle him/her, which is not fun in the slightest. Two, considering the length of the series, the crossover would probably span over 500k words. Something I can't afford my time to spend on.**

**Also, while I am at it. To all those writers who put pairing in the description: I hate this. Knowing who will end up with who from the very beginning is one of the worst things to know. It's like reading the ending before the story. **

**I also have got one final message to all Mary Sue Self inserts + smart! Naruto! Godlike! Naruto!, Messiah! Naruto + let's give Issei even more overpowered stuff 'crossovers' + take a protagonist and turn him into Rias' bitch. GO TO HELL.**

**And to all Naruto crossovers, FUCK YOU. TAKE YOUR WANK AND PUT it WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE.**

**That's all folks and nice day to everyone, who doesn't like Naruto.**


End file.
